Information to be acquired by the user is generally provided by a provider. In many cases, the user does not know the period during which the provider has provided the information. With any of the above-described services, the user cannot know whether the information is valid, i.e., whether he/she can correctly acquire the information or cannot acquire it due to expiration unless he/she tries to acquire it.